staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Października 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00, 8:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03, 8:32 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny 09:00 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 5; program dla dzieci 09:15 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 3; magazyn 09:30 Tropiciele zagadek - Niewidzialny łakomczuch, odc. 8 (The Invisible Cake Snatcher); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 10:05 Fantaghiro - Kamienne serce odc.8 (Heart of stone); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2000) 10:35 TELEZAKUPY 11:05 Cztery koła ratunkowe; magazyn 11:25 Zwierzęta w niebezpieczeństwie - odc. 2/7; cykl dokumentalny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Europa bez miedzy 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1363; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1751 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1886; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Dotknij życia - Gwiazdka w środku lata; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2008) 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:05 Pogoda 15:10 Londyńczycy II - odc. 6/16 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4540 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4755); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4541 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4756); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1752 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1364; telenowela TVP 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1887; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Bez obaw, odc. 4 (Birthday Tea); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Bali - Nie poddawaj się!, odc. 6 kraj prod.Francja (2006) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Londyńczycy II - odc. 7/16 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:20 Sprawa dla reportera 22:00 Zagubieni, seria 5 - odc. 7 (Lost 5, ep. 7, The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 22:50 Koniec końców; magazyn 23:30 Zaginiony syn; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (1999) 01:20 Kino nocnych marków - Wtajemniczony - cz. 2 (Entrusted, part 2); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 02:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:30 TELEZAKUPY 07:00 Szlakiem najdroższego miodu świata (Le miel le plus cher du Monde); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bibi Blocksberg - odc 18/26 Biała Kakadu (Bibi Blocksberg ep. Der weise Kakadu); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 143 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:45 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:45; Pogoda 9:10, 10:15 10:55 Gilotyna - odc. 6; teleturniej 11:30 Cogito - Milenium Polski; reportaż 12:20 Cogito - Rok Obrzędowy - Zioła, krzyże i wosk 13:00 Cogito - Hodowla pand; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2007) 13:55 Córki McLeoda - odc. 128 Budować, nie burzyć (McLeod's Daughters, s. 5 ep. (If you build it)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2005) 14:50 Laskowik & Malicki Niedziela Wieczór - (4); widowisko rozrywkowe 15:50 Egzamin z życia - odcinek 15; serial TVP 16:50 MASH - odc. 24/147 (MASH (J 324 s. 1)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1972) 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 21/LX - txt - str.777; teleturniej 18:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Męska rzecz - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży 19:00 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 40; teleturniej 19:35 Siedem Grzechów Głównych po góralsku - (4) Lenistwo; widowisko kameralne 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 325 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Dr House - odc. 102 (House M. D. , s. 5, ep. 16 - The Softer Side) - również w TVP HD; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 21:35 Tancerze - odc. 15 - również w TVP HD; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:30 Tancerze - kulisy - odc. 15 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:15 Pogoda 23:25 Trzeci Oficer - odc. 7 - txt - str.777; serial sensacyjny TVP 00:20 Oczy Angeli - odc. 8/13 (Angela's Eyes); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 01:15 Dr House - odc. 102 (House M. D. , s. 5, ep. 16 - The Softer Side); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 02:05 Wieczór artystyczny - zespół Take 6 (49. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Jazz Jamboree 2007) 02:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:00 TV Market 07:15 Wielka wygrana 08:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica (124 i 125) 09:00 Świat według Kiepskich (1 i 8) - pol. serial komediowy 10:00 Daleko od noszy (50 i 51) - pol. serial komediowy 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (112) - pol. serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11:30 Samo Życie (1341) - polski serial obyczajowy 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (237) - polski serial komediowy 13:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica (126 i 127) - serial komediowy USA 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (971) - polski serial obyczajowy 14:45 Ostry dyżur (105) - serial obyczajowy USA 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (113) - polski serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich (29 i 4) - serial polski 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (972) - polski serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:30 Samo Życie (1342) - polski serial obyczajowy 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku V (95) - serial amerykańsko-kanadyjski 21:00 Predator - film sensacyjny USA 1987 (107 min) 21:58 Polsat Boxing Night - news 22:00 Studio Lotto (w przerwie) 23:20 Gotowe na wszystko V (96 i 97) - serial USA 01:20 Nagroda gwarantowana 02:20 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:55 Mango - telezakupy 07:00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08:00 Brzydula (191) - pol. serial komediowy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1172) - pol. serial obyczajowy 11:35 Salon gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 12:10 Mango - telezakupy 12:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - polski serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13:40 Detektywi - polski serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - polski serial fab.-dok. 14:55 Agenci NCIS (1) - serial sensacyjny USA 2006-2007 15:55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16:55 Sąd rodzinny - polski serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:55 Brzydula (192) - serial polski 18:25 Detektywi - polski serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:00 Fakty 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1173) - polski serial obyczajowy 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy - polski serial fab.-dok. 21:30 Godziny szczytu (Rush Hour) - komedia sensacyjna USA 1998 (97 min) 23:30 Fringe: Na granicy światów (7) - amerykańsko-kanadyjski serial sensacyjny 00:35 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01:00 Uwaga! - magazyn 01:20 Nocne granie - teleturniej 02:40 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03:35 Nic straconego TV 4 04:55 Dekoratornia - magazyn 05:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 06:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 06:55 Zbuntowani (77) - telenowela meks. 07:55 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 08:55 Nie igraj z aniołem (104) - meks. serial obyczajowy 09:55 Rodzina Serrano (38) - hiszp. serial komediowy 11:35 mała Czarna - talk-show 12:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 13:45 Dekoratornia - magazyn 14:15 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 15:15 Rodzina Serrano (39) - hiszpański serial komediowy 16:55 mała Czarna: Czy niepłodność to choroba cywilizacyjna - talk-show 17:55 Zbuntowani (78) - telenowela meksykańska 18:55 Nie igraj z aniołem (105) - meksykański serial obyczajowy 19:55 Hole in the Wall - program rozrywkowy 20:55 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska: Celtic Glasgow - HSV Hamburg 23:00 Magazyn Ligi Europejskiej 23:30 Piłka nożna - Liga Mistrzów: FC Porto - APOEL Nikozja 01:30 mała Czarna - talk-show 02:30 Montreux Years 2005 (5) - koncert 03:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 04:25 Komenda 04:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Gdańsk 05:55 Info Poranek 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek 06:08 Info Poranek 06:12 Pogoda Info 06:15 Serwis info flesz 06:17 Info Poranek 06:20 Pogoda Info 06:24 Info Traffic 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:36 Pogoda Info 06:38 Info Poranek 06:45 Serwis info flesz 06:48 Info Poranek 06:52 Info Traffic 06:55 Pogoda Info 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:07 Info Poranek 07:15 Serwis info flesz 07:17 Info Poranek 07:23 Info Traffic 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:37 Pogoda Info 07:38 Info Poranek 07:45 Panorama 08:02 Gość poranka 08:16 Info Poranek 08:22 Info Traffic 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:35 Info Poranek 08:45 Akapit 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:07 Pogoda Info 09:10 Gość poranka 09:22 Info Poranek 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:39 Serwis sportowy 09:45 Serwis info flesz 09:47 Pogoda Info 09:51 Info Poranek 10:00 Gość poranka 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek 10:39 Pogoda Info 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Info Poranek 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:11 Serwis sportowy 11:15 Info Świat; magazyn 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Pogoda Info 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:11 Pogoda Info 12:15 Biznes 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:49 Pogoda Info 12:53 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:11 Raport z Polski 13:25 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:49 Pogoda Info 13:54 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień 14:10 Pogoda Info 14:15 Biznes 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień 15:48 Pogoda Info 15:53 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:14 Info Świat 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień 16:42 Pogoda Info 16:45 Panorama flesz 16:55 Akapit 17:05 Bliżej ludzi 17:15 Raport z Polski 17:30 Panorama 18:00 Komentarze dnia 18:15 Postawione na głowie 18:35 Kwiaty i ogrody 18:45 Reportaż 19:00 Forum gospodarcze 19:28 Pogoda Info 19:32 Raport z Polski 19:52 Biznes 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Pogoda Info 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:42 Pogoda Info 21:45 Panorama 22:00 Minął Dzień; magazyn 22:35 Plus - minus (zapowiedź) 22:37 Pogoda Info 22:45 Plus - minus; magazyn 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 23:45 Pogoda Info 23:49 Patrol 00:10 Niewygodni i nieprzekupni. Walka o prawdę w Chinach; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008) 01:02 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:44 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn 02:03 Minął Dzień; magazyn 02:35 Plus - minus; magazyn 02:45 Sportowy Wieczór 03:07 Patrol 03:22 Raport z Polski 03:34 Cyber Świat; magazyn 03:46 Biznes Poradnik 03:58 Plus - minus; magazyn 04:08 Info Świat; magazyn 04:19 Minął Dzień; magazyn 04:51 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn 05:10 Potrzebni; magazyn 05:34 Raport z Polski TVN 7 05:25 Cena marzeń 06:15 Na Wspólnej 06:45 Inwazja 07:45 Twarzą w twarz 08:45 B jak Brzydula II 09:50 Kobra - oddział specjalny 10:55 Mango 12:35 Apetyt na kasę 13:30 Cena marzeń 14:30 Inwazja 15:25 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 15:55 Twarzą w twarz 16:55 B jak Brzydula II 18:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny - niemiecki serial sensacyjny 19:05 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy USA 19:35 Teoria wielkiego podrywu - serial komediowy USA 20:05 Demony wojny wg Goi - polski dramat wojenny 1998 22:05 Odwróceni - polski serial sensacyjny 23:10 Dolina cieni - horror angielsko-niemiecko-francusko-włoski 2002 01:05 Go! Laski 03:35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00, 8:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03, 8:32 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny 09:00 Budzik - Oko i światło 09:25 Orliki gola; magazyn sportowy 09:45 Raj ; magazyn 10:10 Made in Poland; teleturniej 10:40 Zawód: reżyser - Wojciech Marczewski; cykl reportaży 11:10 W rajskim ogrodzie - Nie tylko zatoka Ha Long 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1358; telenowela TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1736; telenowela TVP 12:35 Tydzień Polski; magazyn 13:05 Łączy nas Polska - Sąsiedzi - Rodacy; felieton 13:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 135; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:50 Byłyśmy pestkami; film dokumentalny 14:40 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc. 61; magazyn 15:00 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show 15:35 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy 16:05 Raj ; magazyn 16:30 Polska dobrze smakuje - Nalewki mistrza Hieronima z Torunia (6); cykl dokumentalny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Budzik - Oko i światło 17:45 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn 17:55 Zawód: reżyser - Wojciech Marczewski; cykl reportaży 18:25 W rajskim ogrodzie - Nie tylko zatoka Ha Long 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1358; telenowela TVP 19:15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek - Król puszczy; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1963) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:15 Klan - odc. 1736; telenowela TVP 20:45 Z daleka, a z bliska 21:30 Pitbull - odc. 8; serial policyjny TVP 22:15 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 23:05 Zniewolony teatr; film dokumentalny 23:30 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show 00:05 Serwis Info Wieczór 00:15 Pogoda Info 00:18 W rajskim ogrodzie - Nie tylko zatoka Ha Long 00:35 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1358; telenowela TVP 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek - Król puszczy; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1963) 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc. 1736; telenowela TVP 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska 03:10 Pitbull - odc. 8; serial policyjny TVP 03:55 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 04:50 Zniewolony teatr; film dokumentalny 05:15 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show 05:45 Notacje - prof. Marek Kwiatkowski. Wspomnienia z lat dziecięcych i młodości; cykl dokumentalny